1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of performing wireless communication with at least one external device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Also, on the strength of the improvements, a terminal may perform wireless communication with a different terminal or an external device existing in a near field. For example, a terminal may perform Bluetooth communication by inquiring, pairing, or paging a different terminal existing in a near field.
Meanwhile, when a call is generated during wireless communication between terminals, the call is connected only through a pre-set device, for example, a Bluetooth device. Thus, if the call is intended to be connected through a device desired by a user, first, the user should halt the call and change a connection state. In particular, the user, forgetting that he or she is in wireless communication with other device, may habitually attempt a call through a device not connected for a call to feel dismay.